


Bill Nolan One-Shots

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Language, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Bill Nolan, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character inCSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Stories are listed in alphabetical order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	Bill Nolan One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is having a bad day, and he knows just what will make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

Bill Nolan is having a very bad day.

He’s hungry, he’s tired, and his ass is numb from sitting in the undercover van all night.

Now he’s standing in the brutal Las Vegas heat being chewed out for the murder of two suspects that supposedly happened on his watch, even though he didn’t see a damn thing.

When the crime scene investigator demands his guns, he almost loses it. He’s a good cop. He doesn’t kill suspects. He doesn’t even pull his gun in the line of duty unless he absolutely has to.

He cools his heels all morning while he waits to be cleared. When he finally is, he’s told to take administrative leave until the case is officially closed.

He’s going to make the most of it, at least.

He goes home, takes a shower, pulls on his least ripped pair of jeans and a clean shirt, and heads over to the theater to watch you rehearse.

He leans against the wall, playing with his wedding ring, his eyes following you with rapt attention. He loves the tight clothes and cute legwarmers you wear when you dance.

When you get a break, he waves at you, smiling when your face lights up and you run toward him, jumping into his arms.

“Billy!” you squeal, kissing him as he laughs, his hands squeezing your thighs and ass as he holds you up. “What are you doing here? I thought you had to work.”

Bill sighs. “Shit went down. I’ll explain later. You don’t have to worry, though. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Of course it will, Billy,” you assure him, kissing him again. “You’re a great cop. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

You go back to rehearsal. He sits and stares at you, his mind wandering back to when you met.

It was his first day on the job and you had been mugged walking home from work. He’d been stopped cold by how beautiful you were, and righteously angered by the bruise your assailant had left on your cheek.

He’d been even more entranced once he interviewed you.

You hadn’t cared about your license, your credit cards, or your cash. The only thing you were upset about losing was the necklace you’d been wearing, which your mother had given you for your birthday. She’d died a few months later, making the gift even more special.

He’d escorted you home and impulsively promised to get the necklace back.

A week later, he got lucky. He drove by another mugging as it happened and caught the perp red-handed. The necklace had been in the man’s pocket. He hadn’t sold it yet because he thought it was worth more than it really was, so he assumed that the pawn shops were stiffing him on purpose.

Bill had showed up at your door after his shift was over to bring it back to you.

You’d gazed up into his warm hazel eyes as he gently clasped it around your neck.

Then you’d asked him to stay for a cup of coffee. He’d ended up in your bed, and a few weeks later, you were married.

His friends teased him about it all the time. The cop who married a showgirl.

Everyone said you weren’t compatible. That he was too rough and casual and unrefined. That you were out of his league because you were too beautiful and sophisticated.

There had been a pool at his precinct about how long it would last.

No one had guessed above a year. Bill pocketed the money when your marriage exceeded everyone’s expectations and gave you a very nice first anniversary.

In a few weeks, it would be your fifth.

When you’re finished for the day, you and Bill walk home, stopping at your favorite Chinese place along the way. You curl up next to him on the couch and turn on a marathon of one of those generic crime shows. You love watching them with him because he complains about how they’re not realistic, but still tries to help you figure out who the bad guy is before the end of each episode.

After you’re done eating, you crawl into his lap, playing idly with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Do you want to talk about what happened today?” you wonder.

Bill shrugs. “I was undercover watching two suspects. They got killed. I didn’t see anything, so they had to investigate me. I was pissed about it at the time. Now that I’ve calmed down, I know it was the right thing to do. I can’t go back to work until the investigation is officially closed, though. Administrative leave.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Billy.” You hold him tightly, nuzzling his jaw. “You’re the best man I know, Billy,” you murmur. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

You sit together in comfortable silence for a moment, then you nudge him. “My last show is next week.”

He grins down at you. “I remember.”

You sit up, straddling him, stripping off his shirt and running your hand down his chest. “We could start trying now,” you point out shyly as you start to undo his pants.

Bill chuckles. “A baby for my baby,” he promises. “Anything you want, my love.”

You rock eagerly together on the couch until Bill carries you to bed, where he lays you down and starts all over again.

One Year Later

You walk into the police station, looking for Bill.

Your son, Daniel, spots him first. His face breaks out into a huge smile and he starts to babble as he snuggles under your chin.

“Hey, buddy!” Bill says excitedly, lifting the baby into his arms and grinning at you before kissing your cheek. “Hey, hot momma.” He winks and you blush.

“How are my wife and baby boy?” he asks, chuckling as Daniel grabs the badge Bill wears around his neck and puts it in his mouth.

“We are perfect,” you reply, leaning your head against his shoulder and stroking your son’s hair. “Except that we miss Daddy, of course.”

“Well, Daddy is done for the day,” he reveals. “So let’s go home, huh?”

Daniel coos as Bill wraps an arm around your waist and guides you to the door, bouncing your son in his other arm. Daniel squeals happily, smiling and wriggling.

“How you doing, baby boy? You wanna play with Daddy when we get home? Yeah, you do. You can help me make dinner, okay?”

He grins at you. “Thanks for coming to get me, baby. I love taking walks with him.”

“I know,” you reply. “I love seeing you two together. My beautiful boys.”

He leans over and kisses you. “Love you, baby.”

“Love you too, Billy.”

You lean against him as you walk home, perfectly content.


End file.
